Yvonne Hutchinson (Killer Grandma)
Yvonne Hutchinson (Nana Visitor) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Killer Grandma (alternately titled, Killer in Law; airdate May 12, 2019). Backstory & Events Yvonne Hutchinson is the mother of Tom Farraday (the husband of main protagonist Melissa Farraday) and his sister Megan, and while Melissa revealed that Yvonne was widowed, a flashback revealed that Yvonne killed her husband--Tom's father--when he threatened to leave her, doing so by striking his head with a baseball bat. The beginning of the film revealed that a young Tom (7) and Megan (4) were sent outside to play by Yvonne, and it was afterwards that Megan jumped into the pool and ended up drowning accidentally after Tom called for Yvonne. Megan's death caused Yvonne to develop a nervous breakdown, and the film's events showed her at a mental hospital, as she voiced her belief that she was ready to leave, stating that her granddaughter, Annie, was celebrating her eighth birthday. After leaving, Yvonne tracked Annie and overheard Melissa inform Hailey, Annie's friend and nanny, to pick her up from school. Yvonne later went to Hailey's house and informed her that Melissa changed her mind and that Hailey wouldn't be picking up Annie, only for Hailey to disbelieve Yvonne's claims. In response, Yvonne shoved the door open and knocked down Hailey, and she later suffocated Hailey to death with a pillow. After killing Hailey, Yvonne showed up to the Farraday household, with Tom surprised to see his mother before introducing her to Melissa and Annie, who were both elated to meet Yvonne. Though she successfully charmed her daughter-in-law and granddaughter, Tom was wary, as his relationship with Yvonne was strained due to the fact that she had always blamed Tom for what happened to Megan. In addition, Yvonne's unstable personality slowly began to surface, beginning with her chilly reception towards Melissa's best friend, Courtney Little. It came out in full form when the delusional Yvonne berated Annie and her friend Emily for playing in the pool, doing so while referring to Annie as "Megan" and wielding a knife. The confrontation was caught on video by Courtney, with Yvonne catching her recording from close by. Yvonne later appeared at Courtney's home just as Courtney was preparing to save the video, with Yvonne demanding that Courtney delete what she recorded, only for Courtney to refuse. At that moment, the evil Yvonne attacked Courtney, who tossed her drink in her face before heading upstairs to save the video. Before she could, Yvonne stabbed Courtney to death, and later deleted the video from her computer. The deranged villainess continued to monopolize Annie's time, much to Melissa's dismay, though Yvonne acted apologetic to Melissa afterwards--despite beginning her twisted plan to abduct Annie to fill the void left by Megan's death. Climax Melissa began to notice Yvonne's true colors when Yvonne vented to Melissa about Tom, blaming him for Megan's death and telling Melissa not to make excuses for her husband. Shortly afterwards, Yvonne slightly (and intentionally) ran down Melissa, and feigned an apology for her actions and claimed that she put the car in drive by mistake. After Tom found out about the "accident," he confronted his insane mother, leading to another argument about Megan, where Yvonne repeats her callous sentiment and stated that Tom was careless and can't be trusted around children. She continued blaming Tom even after he stated that he was only seven at the time of Megan's death, and when Tom stated that Yvonne was to blame due to the fact that she sent them outside that day, the villainess shoved her son down the stairs (Tom survived), and even blamed Tom for the fall, stating that he was careless. The film's climax saw Yvonne take Annie and drive her to her old home, where she raised Tom and Megan before her breakdown, while informing Annie to call her "Mommy." A worried Melissa received no answer while attempting to phone Yvonne, and she later found Annie at Yvonne's old home, where she told her mother-in-law that she was taking Annie home. The delusional villainess insisted that Annie was at home where she belonged, right before she went after Melissa with a knife. After hiding Annie in her bedroom, Melissa engaged in a struggle with the knife-wielding villainess, who ended up stabbed with own weapon. The final scenes showed that Yvonne had survived and was back in the mental hospital, having expressed happiness over her time away because she stated to her doctor that she had found Megan (Annie), who was on TV with Melissa promoting her new bracelets. The film ended with Yvonne watching Melissa and Annie while clutching a doll that once belonged to Megan. Trivia *Nana Visitor previously appeared on Knight Rider as villainess Sandra Rusk. Gallery Yvonne Hutchinson 2.jpg Yvonne Hutchinson 3.jpg Yvonne Hutchinson 4.jpg Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Grandmother Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Arrested